The Beginning of a New Order
by sarrios
Summary: This is a story of how the Empire began, and how the first true Rebellion began. The new-founded Emperor sends his apprentice on trips to hunt down remnants of the Republic that have went into hiding, and to either gain control or destroy planets not yet linked into the Empire. The remaining representatives gather new allies to fight the imperials, no matter what the cost...
1. The beginning of a New Order

During the raid on the Jedi Temple, led by Darth Vader, Master Cin Drallig and his Padawan Sarah were trying to gather everyone they could before more lives were lost. When Vader ( _Anakin_ ) led his clone troops into the fray, they headed to the Jedi Library and confronted archivist Madame Jocasta Nu. She was surprised at what had happened by the war, and has now come to realize the Jedi she helped train so hard had turned on the order. "General Skywalker, what are you doing here? There is a raid on the Temple!" she said. "I need to access the central signal beacon…" he replied. "On who's authority?" she asked. "By order of the Supreme Chancellor" "That is unacceptable. Only members of the Jedi Council may authorize access!" Jocasta lit up her lightsaber and tried to defend herself, but Vader choked her until she passed out. Other Jedi, Padawans and Masters, jumped in to aid the archivist. One of them spoke out to Vader "You'll never get away with this, Skywalker!" They all began to fight, clones going down and Jedi being chopped up. After the fight, Vader went on to his mission while the clones fought the other Masters throughout the Temple.

Master Drallig came into the Library moments later through one of the secret passages. "Sarah, come quick!" he yelled. "She still has a small pulse, but she needs aid. Take her to the medical ship in the secret fleet under the Temple. I'll be there soon." "Yes Master" she replied.

Drallig confronted Vader, to no avail. He died valiantly at the humming, blue blade ignited from the long handle. "This will be a day long remembered…" Vader said to himself. Meanwhile, Sarah hadn't heared back from Drallig, so she feared the worst. "Captain, alert the fleet that we're preparing to take off." He replied "Yes ma'am. We will get under way shortly." She put an alert out on all of the communicators she could connect to, warning all surviving Jedi to retreat to the hidden fleet immediately. When they all got there, Sarah told the pilots to begin takeoff. Once they had exited the hangar, they headed to open "separatist" space. They were out of options.

Vader had finished re-organizing the central signal beacon and left the Temple to head back to Palpatine to get his next mission objectives. Now the Jedi Order has been lost…


	2. The Beginning of the Imperial Alliance

After the remaining Jedi had fled the temple, Obi-wan Kenobi was traveling to Coruscant with Bail Organa and Senator Amidala onboard the Correllian Corovett, Tantive IV, owned by the Royal Family on Alderaan. Bail had just received a message via the com transmitter from Mas Ameda. "Senator Organa, the Supreme Chancellor has requested your presence for an emergency session in the Senate immediately." "Yes Chairman, I will be at the Senate as soon as possible…"Bail replied. The ship settled on a landing platform near the session point. Darth Vader was headed to the lava-covered planet Mustafar to _take care_ of the separatist leaders. When he landed, he was greeted by six Nemoidian handmaidens. "Lord Vader, our masters have been anxiously awaiting your arrival." "And where are they now?" Vader asked. "In the central control room, sir." The maid replied. "I have a message for them…" the maid asked in a suspecting response, "Message? What message?" They got the message, alright! Darth Vader quickly drew his blade and cut down the two Nemoidians, as the other four maids were standing far by the door to the facility. They opened the door and ran, quickly shutting it behind them. Guards came running out a secret door underneath the Mustafar platform. Vader sliced them down, then headed for the door.

"Darth sidious betrayed us!" yelled Nute Gunray. The whole separatist council was there. Gunray realized why the mischievous Sith sent them to this planet. It was far into the Outer Rim, a neutral system, and nobody would know what had transpired there. Rune Hakko was astonished. "We must begin evacuation immediately!" Poggle The Lesser, Archduke of Geonosis and leader of the Stalgasin Hive Colony, spoke up " ( _Geonosian dialect translated to English_)Not to worry Viceroy, we will be quite safe here." Gunray said " I-I-I-I… We are leaving! NOW! You, captain, activate our cloned versions and get out of the room as fast as you can." They left the room just as soon as Vader entered. They went through the conference room and rushed to the back platform with their shuttle setting on it. Vader sliced a hole in the door and forced it away, not knowing it crushed the clone of Poggle The Lesser. The clones of Nute Gunray, Rune Hakko, Starship Captain Daulty Dolfine, Passel Argente, San Hill, Shu Mai, and Emir Watt Tambor all began running all over the massive room trying to survive, to no avail. The first to go down was five Nemoidian starship captains. Then Vader went after Passel, stabbing him straight in the chest. Hill was knocked unconscious and he fell onto a chair. Vader struck him at that moment and then went for Shu. She ran, but was strangled to death along with her. Rune's final words were " STOP! NOOOOO!" before Vader got him. Dolfine tried firing a blaster at the new-found sith lord, but he failed as he was struck down by his own laser bolts. The Nemoidian Trade Federation Viceroy was almost successful at escaping , but Vader got the jump on him. The _real_ Viceroy spoke into his communicator the pleaing words : " Eehh… The war is over… Lord Sidious—promised us peace! We only want" The clone screamed as Vader sliced it down. Tambor's was the only clone left. And it was kneeling behind the conference table, attempting to hide… Vader got him too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"The attempt on my life—has left me scarred… The remaining Jedi will be hunted down AND DEFEATED! The Republic will be re-organized into the FIRST… GALACTIC… EMPIRE… to ensure a safer and secure society." Emperor Palpatine had finished giving his speech, with all of the Senators shouting with wonderous applause… Now the Republic is gone and Separatist Alliance "_**supposedly**_" destroyed… Hey sorry if the first chapter wasn't very good I'm a first time writer. Feel free to send reviews


	3. A New Rebel

During the_ Rise of the Empire_, the Emperor's home planet of Naboo rapidly established itself as a major irritant. After a number of Naboo's ambassadors were sent home in various states of dismemberment, her newly elected queen broke off diplomatic ties and began exploring military options. Clearly, it was time for a resume change; a change that would be affected by the 501st. Ordered by Darth Vader, the newly anointed Stormtroopers began an invasion to silence Queen Apailana. The Imperials landed off the north of Theed City and attacked from three sides. The queen was furious! She began ordering 'bout with her guards, trying to seal off the command posts.

"Your Highness! Imperial troops have entered the city!" one of the guards reported. Apailana replied coarsely "Send out the security dispatches, Lieutenant!" The _Naboo Royal Guard_ went scrambling into battle, trying to ward off the enemy attack. The enemy commander reported to the selected troop leaders where their objectives were, and when they would come in "Captain! You will be leading the first part of this attack. I want you to send the men after the _Plaza Security Post_. I will inform you of your next objectives later." "Sir." the man agreed. Captain Terron headed into the west plaza with a full battalion ready for whatever came their way. After about 11.5 minutes, they finally caught hold of the Security Post and fought off the Naboo security. "Lieutenant, I want you to use this rout : Up these steps, and along the balcony walkway. Now about those turrets… You're going ta have to find out your _own_ way past those guns." "Sir, I think the best course of actions would be to use our jetpacks to fly past them." the man replied. "Do whatever you want, just get to that post!" the commander shouted.

The queen was in the _Royal Palace_ gathering all the Jedi Generals- "My loyal bodyguards, I have gathered you all here to warn you. These may be your final battles, but I thank you for everything you've done to protect me. And I am glad that I was able to harvor you from the Empire. But… You may not be _so_ _lucky_ this time…" "My queen, we will not fail you. I, Zon Denizen, will personally lead this coming defense of the palace!" But as they were talking, a guard captain peered through the door. "Your Highness! There is a transmission coming through on the holo-transmitter!" "Very well. Generals, you are dismissed!" As the three Jedi left the room, they began formulating a plan to save _**both them AND Queen Apailana**_ from being captured _**OR**_ killed.

"Antonio! What are you doing, contacting me right now?!" "I know its early, but I must tell you that the enemies are heading towards the Central Plaza. The Corporal Windborn and his men have just captured the Guard Command Post! Command is sending my squadron to attack the Central Grid Controls. I want you to power up your {fake self} and get everyone, all of the staff, ambassadors, Royal Guards, and as many of the Jedi you can get, and get outta there." the man reported. "Antonio, I- Just tell me when they enter the plaza. I've got some friends coming to help_. Clone_ friends to be precise." she said. "Kamino!" Antonio was astounded. "Yes Ton. My friends are Kaminoans, and they have held some Cruisers over secretly on their planet. I'm glad they were secretive. We get to use our own ships to escape, instead of taking an Imp. shuttle. I will head to my secret hangar in 25 minutes. Just make sure you **don't** get caught helping me! April, out."

The plan of the three Generals was a brilliant one at that. They discussed it with Apailana and agreed that it would help a bunch. So they all cloned the Jedi and sent the clones into battle. They gathered everyone and headed to the secret hangar.


	4. Escaping Naboo

The queen was almost ready to leave with all of the main people, when she heard a loud BANG coming from outside the palace. Then Antonio contacted her. "Man, you just seem to get Ta me at the most ungreatfull of times. Ha Ha. So what's going on? I just heard a big boom from the plaza." "Nothing to worry about April. Just us taking out the grid controls. Are you at your transport yet?" Ton asked. "Almost! We just need to get through three more rooms." she replied. "Well I have some bad news. You only have TWO minutes to get out! And my squad is the one targeted to- to kill you…" She was astonished "WHAT?! This isn't rite. YOU have to be the one Ton.- To kill it… The Clone troops are preparing to land. I got ta go! Please, be careful."

The Jedi clones exited the courtyard and entered the battle out in the Central Plaza. The stormtroopers noticed them and called in tanks to blast those nusants outta the field. The tanks came in from the west and east Command Posts. Antonio was a sniper, so he had a speciality with assassinations. So he could get a good shot at Queen Apailana "if" he could get to a spot covering the entire Central Plaza area. He finally found a spot, but it was a bit cramped though. Then he contacted someone _other _than April "Scramble Secret Code-set 84 : Guys, its me…"

Clone Captain Tank of the _Kaminoan Assault Force_ was riding in one of the LAAT Gunships to meet Queen Apailana in person. "Your Highness, it is an honor to meet you." he bowed to her "If you would just follow our gunships, we can get you to the fleet and away from Naboo. IF that's still what you want…" The queen replied to him " Hmhm, its nice to meet a member of the new clone army. I guess we should be going now. Its getting later and later each minute." The ships took off, humming engines blaring, support landing feet retracting, and six to seven ships flying outta that hangar. Two Jedi Starfighters, two LAAT Gunships, and one J-Type 327 Nubian transport all blasting into the night.

Meanwhile, Antonio was getting iffy about going through with this. But he had to do it! He had no choice… Ton settled his sniper rifle on the railing and aimed. He had thirty seconds. It was now, or NEVER! The gun lined up with the moving figure and fired. POW! Right between the eyes, and the queen fell backwards onto the ground! "April, come in!" Antonio called Apailana just as she was jumping into hyperspace. No answer came. So Antonio tried again, but this time, he put this communication at a longer range. "April, come in!" This time it worked. Her voice was cracked, but he got a reading "Ton? Ton is that you?" "April, I was getting worried. I's just calling to tell you that its over. DONE! " "Well I—That's good I guess… I'm heading to Mustafar to finish up some- Unfinished business to take care of down there." She replied. "OK just be careful. That planet's dangerous. Antonio, out!"

"Captain Tank, please come and notify me when we arrive at Mustafar." Apailana ordered him. "Yes Your Highness. As you wish!


	5. The Geonosian Insurrectionist

On the planet Mustafar, the Separatists who were thought to have been destroyed, were operating at a new facility with their savior, Gizor Delso, one of Poggle's Geonosian helpers. He was in a nearby facility working on a new Confederacy Infantry Prototype. But it just happened to be luck that he showed up to check on the Separatists as they were running off. He told them to follow him in their shuttle as he flew up to _his _facility, where he protected them all this time. Now, Queen Apailana, an - old friend of Delso's, has arrived to acquire him for the new alliance.

"My Queen, we have arrived" said the captain. "But there seems to be a problem…" "What kind of problem Tank?" the queen replied. "Sir, an Imperial Stardestroyer is fighting a Separatist Battle Cruiser , along with a Frigate. What should we do?" he asked. April responded to him with an _unsettling _response, "You mentioned the Kaminoans made modifications to these ships during the war, right? Why not just cloak the cruiser and fly underneath the battle until we're close enough to the planet, so I can fly down with an escort, that way we're not spotted." "If… that's what you want, Mistress." The clone officers piloted the ship close to Mustafar, and Apailana headed down to the main hangar.

As the Naboo Queen boarded a gunship, she took along with her five clone troopers to protect her incase anything happened to change plans on her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"General! A republic gunship is heading right for this facility! What shall we do?" a battle droid said. "Allow them to land on the back landing platform" said a mysterious voice. "Roger, Roger" the droid replied. The gunship was preparing to land as they saw a squad of battle droids exit the entrance to the facility. "Sir! They sent a squad to attack us! What should we do?!" yelled a clone. "No, soldier! **Do NOT attack those droids!**" the queen ordered. The gunship landed on the platform protruding from the lava mountain. As they got off the ship, the battle droids greeted them and took them into the facility. April was eluded by the way this facility was formed. It wasn't anything like Naboo, that's for sure. The six people entered a conference room in the side of the main control room. Her clone bodyguards stood guard outside the door while they all waited for Gizor. A mysterious figure entered the conference room and surprised Apailana a bunch! "Delso? DELSO! Its you! I thought you didn't make it until I recived that letter from you. I was so worried, but I couldn't come meet with you until today… The new-founded Empire attacked my planet and tried to kill me. But I escaped with my creativity. Hm hm " she giggled at him and smiled. "Yes I heard. I was pacing to find out if you escaped, but here you are, not a single scratch! Wonderful!" said the geonosian. Surprisingly, this one, out of a range of one to a million, has learned the galaxy-wide language, Galactic Basic. He also managed to teach some of the others the language, but not in enough time to get more than twenty five. The two beings talked for a few hours and shared ideas for the new Rebellion. "But it would be much more intent if we- WHOA!" Delso screamed as they heard a loud BOOM and fell to the ground.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

TX-532 entered the room, "Sir, we have incoming transports with fighter I ready defenses?" "_What is the status?_" Delso asked. "The guns are out of commission and we have very little Droideka in reserve" the TX-series droid said. "Gather some reinforcements! I will deal with the rest. And take a squad and escort the Separatists out to the shuttles!" "Delso you can't! I don't want to loose you again!" April yelled. They were all in the main control room now. The droids prepared a defense for the base_**.**_ "April, you aren't going to loose me. I know what I'm doing, just go with them, ok." She responded "ok." _** WARNING! WARNING! IMPERIAL TROOPS HAVE ENTERED THE BASE. REPEAT, IMPERIAL TROOPS HAVE ENTERED THE BASE. PREPARE FOR ATTACK!**_ The loud intercom blared as the main control room went into panic. It had been a month since Lord Vader had been to Mustafar, but now that his spies have learned of Gizor's survival, the Separatists may very well be destroyed this time…

Delso locked up the control room, prepared the secret exit, activated all the geonosian clones, and began a data upload, to collect all of his important info.

After the enemy stormed the base, they captured the Lava Observation Room, the walkway, and finally, the Collection Base. The stormtroopers blasted down all of the battle droids that were coming outta the control room. Right before the Imps. blasted open the control room door, Delso'd information finished uploading. He ran swiftly through the secret passage and locked it behind himself. Here come the stormtroopers, shooting out every computer console in sight, including both of the panels with the prototype holograms in them. Delso exited the passage to reveal a cut-off bridge-like platform three kilometers away from the shuttles. He flew down and boarded the C.I.S. Shuttle and took a seat. They all flew away from Mustafar, and up to Apailana's battle cruiser. "Captain, get the ship turned around and into hyperspace NOW!" the queen yelled into her comlink.

Now the New Rebellion has twenty five new members, who all used to be the enemies, but are now the friends and new-born rebels…


End file.
